


Lovely

by ftchangkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kihyun is whipped, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, They're college students, but it's not kinky i promise, cuz it's cute, idk what this is tbh it's kind of a mess but it's ok, kihyun calls changkyun puppy, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchangkyun/pseuds/ftchangkyun
Summary: - domestic changki, that's really all it is.





	Lovely

Everyone never saw them together; never thought they would actually  _ fit  _ together, considering they’re two completely different people.

 

But, you know what they say. Opposites attract.

 

Anyways, they had little things in common and the things they didn’t have in common just brought them together even better.

 

Changkyun, the shy boy, who comes from a broken home and Kihyun the smart boy who comes from a loving, wealthy family.

 

Back in high school it was a totally different story, but when they grew up and started to attend college, everyone could see it. They were definitely meant to be.

 

\----

  
  


Changkyun had gone to sleep right after dinner, after the coaxing of Kihyun, of course. The younger wouldn’t have taken a nap without Kihyun promising him cuddles and a movie after it.

 

Kihyun and Changkyun have been together long enough to know when something’s wrong with the other. Kihyun especially knows Changkyun’s tendency of being extremely clingy, whiny and grumpy, when he’s tired.

 

Changkyun had classes all day today, anyways, which Kihyun knew beforehand, would tire his boyfriend out. 

 

Meanwhile, Kihyun had only two classes, and was done with them and got home before Changkyun.

 

A smile finds its way onto Kihyun’s face as he thinks of his precious little boyfriend-- God, was he lucky.

 

Kihyun took his time cleaning up, and while doing so, he decides to make a little dessert for when Changkyun woke up.

 

When the table’s all cleared up, Kihyun heads toward the cabinet that held all of their baking materials like baking soda, oils, and cake, cupcake and brownie mixes. 

  
  
It takes a few moments for Kihyun to settle on which he wanted to make. Cupcakes it is. 

 

He pulls out all of the ingredients and gets started. He’s making two types of cupcakes. Red velvet and chocolate. Red velvet for Changkyun and chocolate for him, although they both enjoy both flavors, they just have more of a preference to another one.

 

Kihyun conjures up both mixtures, and is about to put the red velvet mix in the little cupcake liners before he’s interrupted by his phone ringing. He dusts his hands off on his apron that he uses whenever he’s cooking or baking, and grabs his phone from the table. 

 

He accepts the call, putting it on speaker, going back to his baking. “Heonie, hey, what’s up?”

 

“ _I’m_ _freaking out, hyung. Hyuk hyung, he.. he likes a guy named Hoseok, someone in his creative writing class. What do I do?”_

 

Kihyun frowns, taking a quick lick to his finger after some of the batter gets onto it. “Well, first, did he directly tell you that he likes him or are you just assuming things? You tend to do that.”   


 

  
“ _ Uh.. no. But, he always talks about him. And he invited him over this afternoon and didn’t talk to me at all, during that whole period. Didn’t even say hi to me when they came in. _ ”   


 

  
He can practically hear the pout on his youngers face. He’s one of those people who when they get sad and sulky, it’s very easy to detect even when you can’t see it.

 

“Has he talked to you since?” Kihyun questions as he moves on to another cupcake pan, to fill with chocolate batter.

 

“ _ Hoseok left like fifteen minutes ago and Hyuk’s been in the shower ever since he left _ .”

 

Kihyun hums. “I’m sure everything will be fine, Heonie. You know how Minhyuk is when he makes friends--, likes to get to know everything about them, he probably just got very distracted.”

  
  
“ _ That guy.. Hoseok, he’s everything I’m not. He’s buff, more successful, he’s more near Hyuk’s age than I am. He’s.. he’s like Hyuk’s ideal type. _ ”   


 

  
Kihyun clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “Tell him your feelings after he gets out of the shower, then.”

 

Jooheon and Kihyun talk for a little longer, Jooheon finally hanging up to go tell his roommate how he truly feels.

 

Kihyun almost screams when he feels arms circulate around his waist, but he calms down when he realizes it’s just Changkyun.

 

“Hyungie~” Changkyun’s sleep-ridden voice drawls. 

 

“Hi puppy, how was your nap?” Kihyun turns so now, he and Changkyun are chest to chest and he notices that Changkyun has changed from his black t-shirt into an oversized grey sweater and probably some shorts beneath it, but he couldn’t tell due to their close proximity.

 

“Good. But also bad because I didn’t have you to hold me.”

 

Kihyun’s heart melts. He places a kiss on Changkyun’s forehead, then his nose, and lastly, his lips.

 

“I’m making your favorite cupcakes.” Kihyun tells him, smoothening Changkyun’s bedhead. 

 

Changkyun hums, leaning against Kihyun, “Thank you, baby. I’m sorry I had to take a nap, I was exhausted.”

 

Kihyun grins, “It’s alright, you know that. Your health is very important to me, and if a nap was what was needed for you to feel better than a nap you shall get.”

  
  
A giggle escapes Changkyun’s lips, “I love you so, so, much, hyung. Really.”

 

Kihyun gives Changkyun’s hips a light squeeze, “I love you too.”

 

\----

 

  
Later, when Kihyun’s cleaning all of the bowls and utensils he used in the baking process, Changkyun comes back from the bathroom.

 

 

“Can I help?”   
  


 

“No, it’s fine. I just have a couple of spoons to clean and then I’ll be done.”

 

Changkyun slips beside Kihyun, leaning on the counter, elbow resting against the marble, a hand supporting the back of his head as he looks up at the sandy brown haired boy, a sleepy yet fond smile on his face.

 

It’s been a few minutes since the cupcakes were put into the oven, so the scent of red velvet and chocolate was wafting through the air. It gave the whole apartment a comfy, homey vibe, along with the fairy lights strung around the whole apartment, courtesy of Kihyun who enjoys decorating and making things pretty.

 

As Kihyun’s finishing up, Changkyun suddenly nuzzles his face into Kihyun’s neck, placing light kisses around the area. 

 

“Kyunnie..” Kihyun murmurs, although it was not a sign to stop, even as he pulls out the freshly baked cupcakes.

 

Soon enough, Changkyun’s fluttering kisses become harsh sucks, leaving purple and red around Kihyun’s neck.

 

A few moments later, Kihyun has Changkyun pinned against the kitchen wall, “Weren’t we supposed to cuddle and watch a movie?”   
  


 

A smirk slips onto Kihyun’s lips as Changkyun’s cheeks tint a furious red, “Y-yes.”   
  


 

“So, would you rather do that or continue with this, sweetheart?” 

 

Minutes later in their bedroom, Kihyun has Changkyun a moaning mess. 

 

It’s quite obvious as to which option Changkyun chose, because, either way Changkyun gets his cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! it made my heart melt while writing it bc changki just seems like they'd be that reeally cute n cuddly relationship. (i also added that pouty jooheon bc pouty jooheon's the cutest)  
> is there anything you guys would want me to specifically write? if so just ask! i don't bite (:


End file.
